


So Kiss Me and Smile For Me

by princesstigerlily



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: A reunion, five years later
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 143





	So Kiss Me and Smile For Me

It was during a layover at the airport when he saw her.

Her hair was longer, a little more brunette than he remembered. Gone were the soft, wild waves that used to cascade around her shoulders. Instead she wore it in a long, sleek ponytail, splashing down in a waterfall over a smart blue blazer. Black pumps peeked out from the ankles of well tailored trousers, still stylish but more sensible than he remembered. He didn’t think he would ever see her in something quite so corporate looking, but he couldn’t help but feel impressed. She looked every bit the boss he knew she had wanted to be. But he was glad he could still spy more fun and personal touches: the feathered earrings, the bangles at her wrists, the fringed belt around her waist. She was still the free spirit he had loved so deeply.

He would know her anywhere.

It had been a long time since he’d seen her; five whole years had gone by. Somehow in all that time, they’d never managed to bump into each other back in Schitt’s Creek. She may have moved away, splitting her time between her office in New York and her biggest clients out here in LA, but her brother was still there and he knew she visited, just like he found his way home when he could to look in on his mom and her varied romances. But without even trying they’d managed to keep their distance.

She looked good. But then, she always had. 

He took a step towards her, but hesitated. Would she welcome a reunion? He’d like to think they parted on good terms, that the memory of their time spent together was something she cherished as much as he did. But would it hurt, bringing back all those memories? It had hurt to let her go all those years ago, had hurt to kiss her sleeping forehead and steal out of the motel room before she woke. He’d always wondered if he had been a coward to deny them one final tearful good-bye, but as he drove himself back to the airport in the early hours of the morning it was the peaceful look on her face, her hair tumbling in loose waves across the pillow, that kept him going, that kept him from turning around and making the mistake he so desperately wanted to make. And that was the way he had wanted to remember her - easy and free and safe in her dreamland. Not with tears in her eyes.

He watched her take a sip of her martini, setting it gently onto the bar beside her. Her other hand held her phone, her thumb absentmindedly scrolling across the screen as she gazed at the words and pictures flying past. He wondered what she was looking at. Was it work keeping her preoccupied? Accounts and promotions, meetings and clients? Or maybe it was her family - pictures of David and Patrick’s second store opening or their anniversary vacation, of Johnny and Stevie cutting the ribbon on yet another new motel, or maybe Moira’s latest red carpet look.

Or maybe it was a man. Someone new who had come into her life in the years that has passed. Someone funny and kind. Someone who loved her, who gave her all the happiness she deserved. Maybe she was married. Maybe there were kids. Would Twyla or Patrick or Ronnie have mentioned it to him on any of his visits home, or would they have kept it to themselves, keeping him in blissful ignorance?

And what had they told her about him in return?

He watched as a small smile graced her lips, curling upwards, soft and secret. And his heart yearned - yearned to hear her voice, her laughter. Just one more time. Just to know she was happy.

With a new determination in his step, he walked towards her.

“You know, I have to say,” he said, a smile lighting up his voice, “I think that you are the most beautiful woman this airport’s ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Ted and Alexis found each other again when the time was right.


End file.
